Gorilla Blood
by Dual Writer's Destiny
Summary: His face is ugly, his form is grotesque, and he is the one that saved her life...but will his be spared when she wakes up?


'…...the girl is walking alone...why is she doing this? Doesn't she know that walking alone is a bad thing?' The beast thought as it watched the girl from the shadows, shrouded in the leaves from the trees around him. He knew that if she were to gaze upon him, she'd scream, and think that he was there to kill her, as most humans are. He followed her movements, slowly trotting from the sides, his top half supporting the majority of his weight, onto his heavily muscular arms. A quick sniff detected large amounts of male hormones, similar to the ones he let off when he first saw her, starting to surround her. He looked, and saw several male humans walking towards her, evil in them so thick he could hear it practically. He saw the girl stop, having noticed them too.

"Where ya goin, pretty lady?" One of them asked. The girl pulled out something with shine, like the things on her face, and pointed it to the male that spoke.

"Back off, jackass, I have a knife." She stated, her hand placed on the shiny thing on one, the thing hanging off of her having the other hand on it. I saw two other males start walking closer to her from behind.

"Oh really, well, looks like we'll have to make this 'game' a little harder then." The one male said as the other two grabbed her and pulled the shiny out of her hand.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me!" She said, and I started to hear a rip.

"RRRRRGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" I let loose from my throat, as I charged through the brush, bolting for the male on top of her as he was trying to push her down. I jumped onto his back, and dug my claws into his neck, pulling him away from her, causing red, sticky stuff to pool around where I touched him. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and saw that one of the males had a small boomstick. I ripped the arm off of the male that lay still, then threw it at the one with the boomstick, knocking him to the ground. The last male was running to near where I was, and grabbed the shiny thing from the ground. I charged him, then made his face go away with my fists, but not until after he plunged the shiny part of the shiny into my shoulder, letting a black part stick out. I went over to the boomstick human, sniffed the stick in general, then picked it up.

"What the fuck are you, you freak!?" He screamed. I looked at how I was holding it, then turned it to the way he was, before pointing it at him.

"...go...away..." I said, squeezing the boomstick, causing it to let off a bang, and spilling more red stuff from him. I put the boomstick down, then went over to the girl. Her eyes were closed, and the covering she had over her torso was ripped slightly, showing another bit of covering on her, and exposing bare skin. I put my ear to her torso, trying to listen close.

_…...thump THUMP...thump THUMP..._

The thing inside her still beat its tune, which meant she was alive. I looked around, then picked her up, moving her thinner arms around my neck, enabling her to hang on, so she didn't fall off. I noticed the sack that she was holding, and grabbed that too, putting the long stringy thing between my teeth to hold it better. I slowly walked her back to my cave, just as it started to get dark out. I covered the front entrance to my cave with leaves after setting her gently on the ground, then took two rocks I had lying around. I struck them together, making a small light come from between them, falling into the glowy pit. I let the glow from it grow to my comforted level, then went over to the girl. I pulled the big leaf I had to cover me over her, then grabbed some smaller leaves, as her head was leaking the red stuff. I crushed them in my grip, then gently applied them to her head.

"ngh...zzz..." She went, feeling the slight pain that happens when applying these leaves. I went to the back of my cave and got a couple of the red round foods, and brought them to her, before grabbing the earth bowl and heading out, filling it in the nearby stream before entering again and placing it with her. I then slowly went to the opposite side of my cave from her, curled up so she couldn't see my face amongst my fur, and went to sleep.


End file.
